The advancement of mobile devices and the growth of fourth-generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE), a wireless communication standard, has provided for mobile video telephony, which allows users to communicate when and where they want by video with other users. Such communication may be referred to as video calling or video conferencing. Video calling may provide multi-way, interactive audio and video communication between two parties or among more than two parties to create an immersive experience meant to simulate an in-person meeting.
The amount of data needed to depict even a short video segment during such a video call may be substantial, resulting in difficulties when the data is communicated across a network with limited bandwidth capacity. Video may therefore be compressed via video compression hardware or software on a device that is the source of the video. The compression may be part of an encoding process prior to the video stream being communicated across the network, which decreases the quantity of data needed to communicate the video. Video may then be decompressed via video decompression hardware or software on a device that is the receiver of the video as part of a decoding process. Improved compression and decompression techniques may increase compression ratios, and thus reduce the amount of data necessary to communicate video without substantially reducing video quality.